The Delicacy of Kissing
by AnticMan07
Summary: Yuma and Tori are best friends, though there's a few bumps here and there, nothing can separate them. Then, one day, fate decided to pull them closer together, ending up with the two being closer than just friends... Skyshipping (Yuma X Tori)
1. The Delicacy of Kissing: Chapter One

Before you start reading this, I want you to know that yes, im very late, but hopefully that doesn't matter. Anyways this is a Skyshipping Fanfic (Yuma x Kotori/Tori) and it takes place during the Yuma vs barian period.

 **Chapter One: Not So Casual Anymore...**

It was a pretty casual Thursday in Heartland Secondary, Mr. Kay was blurting out math equations only half the class paid attention to and the room was moderately filled with conversation. On top of it all, a boy with red, spiky hair was fast asleep, lying down on his red D-Pad. Next to him was a girl with green hair being held together by a small red ribbon, only now noticing of the boy's lack of... well, being awake. She whispered,

"Wake up Yuma.."

The boy stayed still and silent, she whispered again,

"Wake up..."

This time, instead of whispering, she pinched his cheek and pulled it up, allowing a loud shriek of pain to come from the boy, loud enough for the whole class to hear. The class chuckled at him before Mr. Kay got them to quiet down.

"Hey! What was that for?!" said Yuma,

"Why didn't ya just whisper for me to wake up?!"

"You think I didn't try that beforehand? Plus the exams are coming soon and taking down these notes are vital to passing them!"

"Why are we even learning about this stuff anyway?"

Yuma asked as he was logging in to his school account on his D-Pad, Tori replied with,

"You know, you should try to go to sleep before midnight, it would really help you pay attention in class,"

"Well I'm soorry, it's not my fault I don't feel like going to sleep,"

Tori sighed at Yuma's hopelessness, in a way, it made him kinda cute, one of the reasons that Tori made friends with Yuma.

A few hours later, Yuma and Tori decided that they go to Yuma's house to study for the upcoming history test. On the way there, Yuma groans and says,

"If only dueling was an actual subject, then school wouldn't have to be so boring,"

"Even then, you would still get bad grades,"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

Tori giggled to Yuma's reaction. The two went silent for a while. A butterfly then fluttered in front of them, Tori let out a big smile and started to chase the butterfly. Yuma decides to keep at his own pace and watch. Tori laughed in joy as she jumped around, following the butterfly's trail through the sidewalk. Yuma couldn't help but feel contented watching his best friend this way, hell, he might even have blushed a little bit.

"Come on Yuma, are you gonna join me or not?" Tori called out. Yuma smiled cheerily and caught up with her, now both of them chasing around the butterfly. These were one of the few times the two would have their 'moments'. When both of them were having fun together, they would grow closer together too. Knowing that one of them would be having fun would make the other one glad.

As they chased the butterfly through the sidewalk, the butterfly made a manoeuvre that tricked both of them into bumping into each other. Yuma, having the greater momentum, tripped both of them down, Yuma landing on top of Tori. When they landed, they both looked at each other and laughed in contempt, you could tell that they both enjoyed their 'moment' together. As the laughter slowly died out the two of them were looking straight at each other's eyes, not with joy, but with passion, as if both of them were in a trance with each other. It was a rather romantic moment until it was broken up by both of them standing up and clearing their throats.

"That was a... little awkward," Yuma uttered

"Yeah, let's just get to your place and start studying for this thing."

"Yeah, let's do that,".

 **TO BE CONTINUED**...

Wow, talk about cliffhanger, dont worry there's a second chapter. Also who wouldve known that Fan Fictions are fun to write? Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really don't mind if you review or not, you can do it if u like.


	2. The Delicacy of Kissing: Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Confession of a Lifetime**

The rest of the trip was silent, both of them blushing madly every time they made eye contact. When they arrived, they were greeted by Kari, both of them climbed upstairs to the attic, got their D-Pads out and started to study. Like the majority of the trip there, they were both silent, occasionally Yuma asking Tori a question about how to manage the websites they were given. After the day had nearly been done, they decided to pack away their books. Yuma then decided to do something to break the awkwardness they both had for each other.

"Tori, about what happened on the sidewalk, i-- I kinda--"

"Liked it?" Tori was looking down, her hair covering her face from Yuma,

"I saw your face and it had love, written all over it,"

"Tori I--"

"But you were scared, scared that I might have reacted in a negative way about you, that's why you didn't kiss me,"

Tori looked up at Yuma and shoved his and her D-Pad to the side. Yuma started crawling back slowly,

"Yuma, I want you to know, that the feelings you have for me... are the same ones I have for you,"

Yuma was shocked, he stopped moving backwards,

"I want you to know that I'm ready for a relationship with you, because that's what I've wanted for a while now," Tori was now really close to Yuma, he didn't care, in fact, he too liked the short distance they were away from each other. The now shocked Yuma replied,

"Ar-Are you sure?" Tori gently put her hand on Yuma's cheek and said,

"Yuma I've never been sure of anything else in my entire life, because I love you..."

Both Tori's and Yuma's hearts were racing,

"I--"

Yuma was about to say something but was interrupted by a kiss from Tori's lips. It was a first time experience for both of them, but it felt like it had already happened before. Tori had full control of the kiss, Yuma was too shocked to kiss back, and soon, the brief kiss was over. Both of them in awe of what just happened, feeling a connection between each other. Tori then realised she might have been rushing it a little, she stumbled back, proclaiming,

"O my God, Yuma I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me bu--" Yuma had already crawled back to Tori and interrupted her with another kiss, the impact sending Tori to lay flat on the ground. Once again Yuma was on top, Tori underneath him, but this time, they were kissing, each one contributing to the kiss. They felt each other express their feelings through the passion sent back and from each other's lips. They intertwined in the love ritual, Tori's arms reached around Yuma's neck tightly, while Yuma's hands stroked Tori's hair softly, adding to the delicacy of the beautiful kiss between the two. This is what they should have done on the sidewalk, but it didn't matter, because they were doing it now. This is what true love felt like. As they slowly closed their lips savouring the last moment as long as they could, they parted.

"I love you Tori,"

"I love you too Yuma,"

Both of them had smiles on their faces, their hearts stopped racing and they looked at each other the same way they looked at each other on the sidewalk, this time knowing that both of them felt the same way about one another. Yuma stood up and helped Tori off the ground, he told her,

"You should probably get going before it gets too late" Yuma insisted. Tori nodded, grabbing her bag and making her way down, "We'll talk about... this, tomorrow at school ok?"

"Yeah, good idea, anyways cya"

"Bye"

Tori climbed down stairs and let herself out. As she did Kari climbed herself inside the attic and responded,

"Did you really think I didn't hear you from down there?" Yuma's face burst with embarrassment. He was done for, soon she'd tell grandma, and then her friends, and then it would keep spreading until--

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone until you feel confident enough to tell,"

Yuma took a big sigh of relief,

"Thanks Kari, means a lot to me,"

The two hugged it out and Kari started climbing down, she called,

"You know, you two make a cute couple!"

"Eh!?! Wha!?! Whatever shut up!"

Kari chuckled.

That night, all that Yuma could think about was Tori, he may have felt ecstatic that the love of his life liked him back, but now all he could think of was worriedness. If Yuma were to be in a relationship with Tori, the Barians could easily use that against him, to try and hurt her in order to gain the upper hand. Astral appeared out of the Emperor's Key,

"Yuma, you seem worried,"

"Yeah Astral, I'm worried that if I get together with Tori, the Barians could use that against me,"

"If they were to attempt to do that, wouldn't they use her against you anyways? After all, she is your best friend,"

"You don't understand, when two people love each other, it's a relationship more than just hugs and kisses, you don't just see them as another person, you see them as your second half, your soul mate,"

"I see, so it would affect you more if Tori were hurt than if Bronk were hurt,"

"Don't say it like that,"

"But it's true, is it not?"

Yuma didn't respond, but Astral had a point he would care more about Tori than about Bronk, but he didn't want to prioritise friends over other friends. He was so worried about what the relationship would bring. _Whatever_ , he decided to think about all that tomorrow. Right now he needed to rest and refresh his mind of all his uncertainty.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Ooh, what's Yuma gonna do? Another cliffhanger, I know, btw this story will be filled with them. Again, don't mind if you do or don't review go ahead if you like. There will be a Chapter 3 though._


	3. The Delicacy of Kissing: Chapter Three

The Delicacy of Kissing (3)

Chapter Three: Too Risky

Yuma didn't get much sleep, his eyes were droopy, his body still tired, but most importantly, his mind was worrying. He and Tori were both certain they were lovers, but only Yuma was thinking of the consequences, which was ironic since usually it would be Tori to be the smart one and think it through. She was too overwhelmed for that to be the case though. Yuma, on the other hand, was uncertain whether or not he and Tori should be together, despite the fact he loved her as much as she did.

"Yuma, something's wrong," Yuma and Tori were back in class, Tori breaking the silence they both had during it.

"I thought you'd be happy after yesterday, but you've been staring at your desk for 5 minutes straight, and I've known you long enough to know that something's bothering you,"

Yuma kept silent for a couple seconds,

"Well? Something you wanna tell me?"

"Now's not the time, I'll talk to you after class,"

The bell rang 3 seconds later

"Well, it's after class,"

Yuma sighed.

"Fine, but lets go somewhere private,"

Yuma took Tori to the school alleyway between the K and L blocks.

"So what is it that's on your mind?"

Tori asked, holding her hips and giving a sly smirk. Yuma hesitated, looked up and held Tori's shoulder.

"Tori, I don't think it's a good idea to be together,"

"Look, if you feel scared about it, don't worry, I am too,"

"It's not that,"

Tori raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Tori, I'm worried that the Barians might try and hurt you knowing that we're together,"

"So? Wouldn't they try to anyways? Am I not your best friend?"

"That's exactly what Astral said, I didn't respond to him then, but now I know, I've made up my mind,"

The now worried Tori stepped closer to Yuma and held his face up for her to see. She could see his eyes start to water up, soon enveloping his whole face with tears.

"I'm sorry, but,"

"Yuma..."

"If I have you as a girlfriend, that just means that when I have to choose between the others and you, I'll have to choose you, and I don't wanna prioritise friends over other friends,"

Tori couldn't say anything, she just stood there, staring at Yuma. Yuma stepped forward and touched Tori's right cheek gently. Their foreheads were leaning on each others', both of their eyes closed.

"I need you to understand that I can't let anything happen to you. Relationship or not, if the Barians ever use you against me in some sort of way, I'll forever feel responsible for it."

"Yuma please, you don't have to worry about me, please, at least give it a chance,"

Yuma pulled away, his face now soaking wet with tears.

"I -- I CAN'T, it's too risky!"

Yuma started running away, filled with tears, heartbroken to know that being with Tori would bring too many risks.

"Yuma! Wait a minu--"

"Don't try and stop him"

Shark emerged from the shadows. Tori turned around to face him.

"Sh- Shark?"

Tori's face turned red as she stumbled back in both embarrassment and surprise.

"Wait, you're not gonna tell anyo--"

"Don't worry about it, what's the point of spreading the rumor if I don't benefit from it?"

Tori could see Shark's serious face turn into a smirk.

"Besides, you two look cute together, no point in ruining it now"

Tori blushed a little as she picked herself up. Shark continued,

"You've gotta give it to him though, he does have a point. It is very risky to be together considering how the Barians could benefit from it"

"I don't care if he worries about me, I can take care of myself"

"I think he's less concerned with you and more concerned on how it'll impact the others, think about it. If he were in a make or break situation to save either you or Bronk, He'd have to prioritise you over him, which seems a little too unfair on Bronk. Yuma may be a little dumb and undecided most of the time, but he knows exactly what he's doing right now."

Tori looked down uncheerfully realising how much of a point Yuma had.

"So I guess that means we can't be together then..."

She then burst into tears, dropping to her knees.

"I think this is my cue to leave you be,"

Shark started walking away, bag around his shoulder.

"I'm sure you guys'll think of something, or at least I hope so, for your sakes,".

Tori stayed in the little alleyway until the bell rang, and Yuma somehow convinced the office ladies to give him an early leave due to his 'Not feeling wellness'. As Yuma was walking home, Astral appeared,

"I sense something bad has happened, are you alright?"

"As a matter of fact, no, I'm not, I just had to dump Tori before we were even together,"

"Why on earth would you throw Tori in the bin? Especially considering the state that you are with her?"

"No Astral, dumping someone means that you detach yourself a little to that person,"

Yuma saw the look of surprise on Astral's face, but he didn't turn to face him,

"Wait, does that mean you do not have any more passionate emotions for her?"

"Look Astral if you haven't noticed I'm in a bad mood and I'm not _in_ the mood to answer these questions, just go away to the key or something!"

After the words came out of Yuma's mouth he didn't realise how harsh he had sounded, it was almost as if he could sense that Astral was offended. He turned around and was about to apologise, but Astral

interrupted and said,

"Very well, I shall leave you be,"

Astral disappeared to the emperors key, Yuma was kicking himself for being so aggressive. He never thought that his feelings for Tori would affect Astral. If one thing was for sure it was that Yuma and Tori were both shattered from their encounter, and that hopefully they would be able to fix themselves soon, before their relationship would be permanently ended, even before it began.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Woah okay, I was not expecting this chapter to be so emotional. Originally it was gonna be them having a small confrontation then thinking about it at home, but I think I like this one better. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapters probs coming out in like a century or so cuz I'm bad at keeping things up to date, RIP.


End file.
